Death Aspect Manifestation
The power to induce/embody or be empowered by the death to others with different behaviors, beliefs, actions, and forms. A sub-power of Death-Force Manipulation and Power Manifestation, and opposite of Life Aspect Manifestation. Also Known * Death Aspect Embodiment * Death Aspect Empowerment * Death Aspect Inducement * Death Aspect Manipulation Capabilities The death aspects are different points of views of how people die, how they will die or how they should die. These aspects reflect all intellectual beings by the ways of their beliefs, their reasons for existence, their appearance and their actions. There are different ways people, e.g. by the sword, or the drugs, or the noose, or the madness, or the slow decay of time. Aspects * Despair: To submit to despair is to fall into hopelessness! User exist in a state of dread that no one can escape. They only feel like giving up for their failures and the loss of love ones with low expectations for the future. Forced to watch their torment feeling helpless, they linger on wandering the sad earth as a dead corpse with no hope of comfort to mend their broken spirits. * Destruction: Break, crush, destroy, all actions related to damaging the constitution of an object, system, or being. This is the desire to cause destruction toward others, oneself, or a system. The need to kill is such a thrill that user needs to obliterate their opponents to feel contentment: they have an unsatisfying desire for conflict. * Greed: To possess everything and to waste everything. Everything should belong to the user because they want it, they deserve it, and they would kill anyone who stands in their way from getting it. They would do anything to make what they want their by any means, all they have to do is take it. * Intoxication: The urging need to feed something deep inside, but can neither truly satiate their blissful high nor relinquish their addiction or emotional state of ludicrous joy to negate other physical aspects. If user attempts to withdraw from it, they could die, and if they continue the way they are, they will die. Either way, it is a need to desire, to love, to indulge on deathly levels. * Loneliness: The solitude that user feels is too great for anyone to bear, so they would prefer to die than be alone. Yet there are those who would rather be alone, whether it is for their own goals or if they are just in the mood. However insignificant it may seem, it is powerful enough to kill because no one wants to die alone. * Madness: It'S CraZy! An unstable mind that extracts balancing flows from your physiques. User hears voices even though they do not know where they come from or even who they belong to. They engage in various activities that are out of the ordinary, and this could be disturbing. It's to reeducate the meaning of insanity and suppress any sense of fear for when the scales are tilted, death is coming for many people. * Nihilism: The philosophical doctrine that negates the meaningful, positive aspects of the human life. The belief that there is nothing in life, no hope, no morality in themselves or in others. There is no such thing as a soul inside any of us, we are just sacks of meat. Wishing to feel the embrace of oblivion, only death's sweet release can satisfy them. They are totally consumed by "true" despair. * Rage: Rage is an unstoppable angry emotion. Do not stand in it's way for it will destroy user. There is nothing more to it. Even if a bug bites them, they will get pissed. If someone insults them, they get pissed. If someone even asks a question, they WILL get REALLY pissed. It's all just one more step toward absolute rage. * Sacrifice: Sacrifice is a rite or act that is often met with solemn aversion. In ancient rituals, sacrifice was essential to the culture and death was inescapable. If the person had the option of having their life spared, they had to have someone else die in their place. * Senescence: Time, while an inextricable and fundamental principle intertwined with space that gives us freedom to function, is a continuous progression that waits for nobody and leads us to our inevitable fate. One can escape a car crash, sickness, and murderer, but they will still face the bitterness of mortality because none can escape the slow decay of time. When one reach their final ages, their life will finally give out. Quotes * Asura (Soul Eater): "There's nothing unusual here…The appropriate one stands in the appropriate place after the inappropriate ones have collapsed to the ground, defeated. There is nothing unexpected or '''odd' about it. Because this is reality. Not one shred of uncertainty exists here. Not even fear, of course…"'' * Deathwing (Warcraft): "Pain... Agony... My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps. The world heaves with my torment. Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my '''rage'. But at last... The whole of Azeroth will break... And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings." * Xemnas (''Kingdom Hearts): "You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of '''nothing'? We who were turned away by both light and dark—never given a choice?" * Father (''Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood): "It's remarkable how weak they are. They have an innate fear of the dark. And how do they handle this fear? They simply pretend that it doesn't exist. They run away from it. How could anyone say humans aren't weak? It's an inherent trait. How about we take advantage of their weakness? '''They certainly do make a good natural resource.' Right? It's all they're good for." Associations * Apathy * Death Inducement * Death-Force Manipulation * Emotion Manipulation * Empathy * Grim Reaper/Shinigami Physiology * Mental Manipulation * Philosophy Materialization * Power Manifestation * Sin Embodiment * Vice Inducement Known Users Gallery Palpycropped.jpg|Palpatine represents Aging, by becoming deformed after decades of immersion in the dark side. horror.jpg|Alma Wade represents Despair, taking advantage of her victims' negative emotions. Hexxus-final.jpg|Hexxus represents Destruction, being an entity that causes it in any way possible. BlackMage.jpg|Zeref (Fairy Tail) represent Loneliness, he wished to be alone otherwise he would kill anyone who comes near him. Xemnas (Final).jpg|Xemnas represents Nihilism, wielding the power of nothingness. LORT.jpg|Sauron represents Greed, having the desire to dominate all life and have absolute power. Alex.jpg|Alex Mercer represents Intoxication, being determined to spread the virus that he caused. 587px-Brotherhood61.jpg|Father represents Sacrifice, doing so to sacrificing an entire nation to gain the powers of 'God'. SOULEATER-25-Large17.jpg|Kishin Asura represents Madness, due to having immense power but a fragile psyche. 580 deathwingart.jpg|Deathwing represents Rage, due to his insane resentment for all mortals. File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Voldemort represents all ten aspects, being a loner, elderly, sacrifices many, disregards evil/good, instills hopelessness, destructive, drunk on beliefs, mad with power, greedy, and wrathful. Grim-reaper.jpg|A Grim Reaper represents all ten aspects, and even more. Category:Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Destruction Category:Archetypal Powers